<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Topic- Short, Pointless, Prinxiety Fluff by DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639776">Hot Topic- Short, Pointless, Prinxiety Fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff/pseuds/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff'>DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Again (and again, and again) Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Hot Topic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prinxiety - Freeform, Prinxiety Fluff, Roman takes Virgil to Hot Topic, Shoplifting, Shopping, Shopping Date, Shopping Malls, a Hot Topic he conjured to be specific, but they're both broke idiots, feeble attempt at fluff, feeble attempt at humor, shoplifting ensues, spur of the moment decision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff/pseuds/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just a dumb 400 word fluff of Roman and Virgil going shopping (although shoplifting may be a better word to describe what they do). A spur of the moment, non beta read decision to write a story about Roman and Virgil getting a Black Parade throw blanket [mentioned in Again (and again, and again)]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Again (and again, and again) Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Topic- Short, Pointless, Prinxiety Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm definitely planning on adding to this story line [established in Again (and again, and again)], but with serious fics, containing angst! This is just a ridiculous, short, short, story, but I hope it puts a smile on your face!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“C’moooon, Hot Topic,” Roman whined, pulling on Virgil’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Absolutely not. Hard pass.” Virgil shook his head. “Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil rolled his eyes. “A shopping date?” he asked incredulously. “You do realize that you’re  asking the angstiest emo mess of anxiety and agoraphobia to go shopping with you? No way in hell that’s happening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” Roman said. “Bet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. $50.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“$60”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” Roman stuck out his hand. Virgil shook it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now. Virgil. Darling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love of my life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What would you do if I told you I could summon a mall?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. Expected. Now-” here Roman paused for dramatic effect, stroking his chin contemplatively- “What if.. the mall had a Hot Topic.” Roman could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>the pain in Virgil’s eyes. Stupid, spectacular, stubborn Virgil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admit it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hot Topic</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” and the nickname was a lot more pointed this time. “Admit that you want to go.” Virgil scrunched up his nose in agony, in that way he did when he knew Roman had bested him. It was adorable. And slightly annoying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come along now darling. Off the high horse!” Virgil barked with laughter at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, Roman, Prince Ego, are telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get off </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>high horse?” He laughed again. “But fine. I’ll go to Hot Topic with you-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Yankee Candle!” Roman interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yankee Candle, on one condition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman nodded furiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My rules. I say we’re leaving- we’re leaving. I say you give me all your money so I can proceed to buy everything at Hot Topic- you do so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“$60 dollars please!” Roman said triumphantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, did I forget to tell you?” Virgil asked, ever so (fakely) sweet, sticking out his bottom lip in a ridiculous pout. “My broke ass only has 10 cents!” And with that, he ran away, cackling maniacally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Curses, you Prince </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emo</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You Gerard Dismay!” Roman chased after him.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>And later, if he had to once again chase an MCR merch laden Virgil down after he shoplifted Hot Topic? (Much as he hated to admit it, Roman was broke too.) Well, that was fine. Because he was too busy running away from the angry Yankee Candle employees with his $50 worth of stolen candles to worry about whether Virgil was going to trip over his Black Parade throw blanket and get caught by the Hot Topic employee with the rainbow hair and nose piercings. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you stick around, because I'm planning on posting some sequels to Again (and again, and again) soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>